A New Leaf
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile. Originally posted on my AO3 account, FujiKumori.
1. Prologue

Summary:

Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile.

Notes:

Slight au where Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa knows about werewolves. And Jackson stays in Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd and Isaac is here too. And Scott and Allison are broken up in this one. And the pack is on good terms with them.

**Prologue**

"'Stay back'," Stiles muttered to himself, as he quoted what Scott had told him before. He and Derek had stood in front of him, as if to be a barrier between the latest supernatural creature and Stiles.

He sighed as he continued to observe from afar. He was really getting sick and tired of acting like a sidekick to them. He never really got in on the fun of fighting. Sure, he knew it was dangerous but he hated feeling useless, as if he was just extra weight.

He pursed his lips as he darted his eyes between Derek and Scott, who were the only ones that were aware of the witch they had come across. Erica and Boyd were off on their own thing, while Isaac was probably with Allison. Maybe, maybe not. He wasn't exactly sure. But most likely the latter. And as for Lydia? Jackson maybe, who knew.

He quickly glanced down at his side, where his bat was. '_And I brought the bat for nothing._'

By the time he glanced back up, he noticed Scott and Derek were laying on the ground, tossed in different directions. He could see their visible flinches as the clutched their arms in pain.

While they laid on the ground in pain, the witch stood right in front of him.

"Oh no," he said to himself, starting to crawl backwards away from the witch.

The witch above him wore a smirk as if they had something planned.

Which they probably did.

Stiles' eyes widened in panic, as he kept crawling away, but the witch came closer and closer. He glanced back to see if anything could get in the way. When he looked back, he noticed the witch moving their mouth to mumble something illegible. The witch's eyes glowed as he felt something hit his body.

He clutched his chest, having a weird feeling in his body after he felt the pain pass.

It was then he saw the witch cough out blood.

He glanced behind and saw Scott and Derek's claws go through the abdomen, staining their claws with blood.

The witch fell forward, landing with a loud thud.

"Stiles," Derek muttered out, slightly panicked.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked, filled with true worry.

"Uh, yeah," he stuttered out. "At least I think I am."

"Dude," Scott said again. "I know what I saw, and I saw the witch hit you with a spell. Are you _sure___you're okay?"

"Dude, I'm fine. I don't feel any changes."

"Okay," he said sounding less panicked. "Just wanted to make sure." He offered his hand out.

"Not how I was planning to spend my Saturday night," he took Scott's help to stand up. He brushed himself off before saying, "We still on for gaming night?"

Scott furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "We just took down a witch and you're worried about _gaming?!_"

"Well yeah," he said as if it were obvious. "I already have my stuff in my jeep and my dad's expecting me to be at your house for the weekend, while he has to be at the station all day tomorrow _and_ tonight including. Plus, I sort of locked myself out of my house and I can't necessarily just bother my dad _now_."

Scott sighed, "I guess we are. But my mom should be home soon."


	2. Chapter 1

Summary:

Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile.

Notes:

Slight au where Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa knows about werewolves. And Jackson stays in Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd and Isaac is here too. And Scott and Allison are broken up in this one, but are on good terms. And the pack is on good terms with them.

I'll try to update when I can.

**Chapter 1**

Both tired from the night before, Stiles and Scott skipped the gaming and went straight to bed. It wasn't weird for them to have been sharing the same bed as they were childhood friends. Of course, Stiles brought along his own pillow and blanket while Scott used his. But to make it less weird, Scott kept as far to the right as possible while Stiles kept to the left, having as much space inbetween them as possible.

But before going into bed, they had changed into their pajamas. Stiles had his usual yoga pants and t-shirt while Scott had just his pants on.

Being out to almost midnight had really hit them hard, despite having been out later than that before. But it was that specific night in which they had decided it was time to have as much sleep as possible.

It was morning and yet, it was almost time for Scott's mom to go and they were still both fast asleep.

A knock sounded on the door before it opened, but of course, their slumber was still not disturbed. "Scott?" A soft and low voice called out.

It was Scott's mom, Melissa, wearing her usual hospital uniform, coming in to check on him.

Only to see something shocking.

"Oh my-_Scott Mccall!_" She shouted in a strict tone, effectively waking them both up.

"Wha-huh?" A bunch of confused expressions mumbled out of their mouths as they opened their eyes.

"You specifically told me that you'd have Stiles over the weekend, not some _girl!_"

"A girl? What?" He mumbled tiredly, looking over to his side. He rubbed his eye as if attempting to rub out the drowsiness, as he yawned.

Once he did, his eyes widened in shock as he gasped softly. "Uh mom," he said in a panicked tone, shaking his head violently. He immediately looked back at his mom. "This is _not_ what it looks like!"

"'Not what it looks like'? This is _exactly_ what it looks like," she exclaimed, motioning over to Stiles.

"What is she-" Stiles stopped himself once he noticed the change in his voice. Stile's eyes widened, reaching up to touch his own throat. "Scott, why is my voice higher pitched?"

"Well," he paused, sucking in breath between his teeth. "Mom...this _is_ Stiles," he said, as he motioned over to his friend

She paused, a look of confusion passing through her face. "What do you mean this is Stiles?"

"Last night," he started, sitting up from his bed. "Stiles, Derek, and I came across a witch."

"_Of_ course," she said out of relief, as if it were the obvious. "I should've known, with all the trouble you guys are getting into. Of _course_ it's just Stiles. "

"Wha-"

"Anyways," she said, cutting Stiles off. "I'm off to work. Make sure you both fix this."

As she left, Stiles' mouth gaped open in shock. "What do you _mean_ I'm a girl? I _can't_ be a girl!"

"What I _mean_ is that the witch's spell worked," he said, standing up to find his shirt.

"But-but I _can't_ be girl! I don't _want_ to be one," she exclaimed. "What about Lacrosse? What about our hang out sessions? What about my games? What about me-"

"_Okay,_" he said, cutting her off as he rose his hand to her face. "I get it," he paused. "We'll figure it okay?"

* * *

"Nope, I can't seem to find anything on this-particular problem."

After Scott's Mom had left, Scott and Stiles had decided to go to Deaton for help. They had changed, in separate rooms, and had eaten breakfast and freshened up before going over to his office.

Scott had just worn jeans and a t-shirt, while Stiles on the other hand, didn't really want anyone to recognize him, nor did he have the 'proper' clothing for this, had worn a jacket.

Stiles looked a little different from when he was a boy, but he still looked like himself. He had short brown hair, parted to the left, that stopped right at his ear, and a bit of hair going down at his right. Stiles had a plain t-shirt with his red, cotton jacket, sipped up. He also had his pair of tan, cargo pants which was loose, thus him wearing a belt.

"What do you mean you don't know anything?" Stiles asked.

"What it exactly means. I have not come across this problem before, so I don't have anything on this," he paused before closing the book on his desk. "But I will try to look for something on this."

"Thanks Deaton," Stiles said glumly, before turning to leave.

"Sorry dude," Scott said, patting her on her back.

"How are we going to solve this problem?"

Scott paused as if he were thinking. "What about Derek? He should know something."

She tinged red a little, before stopping and turning to Scott. "The less people who know about this, the better!"

"Stiles," he said, gaining her attention. "Derek was there when the witch casted a spell on you, so it shouldn't be a surprise."

She crossed her arms, looking away, obviously not wanting to ask him, no matter how drastic this problem was. She pursed her lips before finally saying, "Fine, let's go."

* * *

So here they were, standing before the door to Derek's loft. She clutched her key nervously before approaching his door. She rose her hand to knock before pausing and turning around. "Do we r_eally_ have to ask him for help?"

"Yeah, do you want to turn back to a guy or not?" Scott said. "Why are you so hesitant anyways?"

"No reason," she lied through her lips, before turning back to the door.

She nervously rose her hand to knock again. But before she could, the door opened, and there stood Derek with his usual black shirt and jeans. "I could hear both your heartbeats in my loft," he said before they could say anything. "What are you doing here?" His eyes met Stiles', his eyebrow raising as he noticed the difference in her.

"Stiles?" Derek asked, after a long pause.

"Uh yeah," she said shyly. "The witch's spell actually had an effect on me, and we were wondering if you knew anything."

Derek's eye lingered before looking up and at her body, before settling at her eyes again. "I don't," he said in a monotone voice and slamming the door closed.

"Wai-" she stopped herself as the door closed between them. She pressed her lips together tightly out of frustration before turning to Scott. "What great help that was," she exclaimed sarcastically, throwing her hands up. She sighed before calming down a little. "Now what?"

"Now," he said, taking a short pause. "Now, we tell your dad."


	3. Chapter 2

Summary:

Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile.

Notes:

Slight au where Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa knows about werewolves. And Jackson stays in Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd and Isaac is here too. And Scott and Allison are broken up in this one. And the pack is on good terms with them.

I'll update when I can.

**Chapter 2**

"My dad," she hesitantly asked. "Do-do we have to?"

Scott turned around to face her, a serious expression o his face. "Of course we do, Stiles," he told her. "You can't exactly go home as a girl when your dad is expecting to com home to a boy."

"Can't we try to figure it out before telling him?" She whined, against the idea Scott suggested. Stiles really didn't want her father to find out what they had done and that she had messed up again. She knew it wasn't really her fault but she just didn't like the expressions her dad gave her every time she came home from their hunts or meetings.

"Stiles," he said again in a firmer tone.

"Fine," she gave up, knowing Scott wouldn't say no. "How will we tell him? My dad's at work and I can't just waltz right into his office like this, they won't allow me in."

"How about you just call him or text him? Say it's urgent," Scott opened the passenger's door to Stiles' jeep.

Stiles pulled out her phone, as she closed the door to her car. She pulled up her father's contact and opened a new message.

**Dad? I need to talk to you, it's urgent. Can you meet me at Scott's house?**

"There," she said, pocketing her phone. "I sent it."

"Well alright," he urged. "Let's go back to my place."

* * *

Stiles pulled up the Mccall's driveway, seeing her dad's cop car already there. She turned off the engine. They both exited the jeep, Scott going first. He unlocked the door seeing Sheriff Stilinski standing up in the empty room.

Stiles' father had known about the extra key they keep nearby, just in case they had lost their own. So in this case, he had used it to get inside, since no one was home.

"Scott? What's wrong," he crossed his arms. "Where's my son?"

She pursed her lips, hearing her father's words.

"Well," he hesitated, going inside to make room for Stiles.

She stepped inside, her head hanging down to avoid his gaze.

Her father sighed, as she looked up. John, her father, had glanced from her back to Scott. "What did you two do now?"

"Wha-?"

"It wasn't our fault!" Stiles exclaimed. "It was a witch's fault, they turned me like this.," she muttered the last sentence.

He paused as if to think. "What are you doing to fix this?"

"Deaton is looking into this," Scott replied.

"And?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders while he shook his head, signaling him that Deaton hadn't found anything.

"Stiles," her father replied. "You do realize that you can't skip school, right?"

She gaped her mouth in shock. "I can't just show up to school like this," he denied. "I just can't. And since when was education more important than my health?"

"Nice try young ma-," he paused, cutting himself off when he noticed his mistake. "Young lady. And based on what I can see, you're fine other than the fact you're now a girl."

"Dad!" She whined.

"No 'buts', Stiles," he said firmly, unfolding his arms, as he walked closer to his now daughter. "I'll go talk to your principal about you attending," he paused, glancing at Scott before he looked back at Stiles. "And as for now, make sure you change, we can't have anybody recognizing you."

"Wait, so you're telling me that I can't wear my own clothes?" She cringed at the thought of having to wear girly clothes. "Why can't I wear what I already have now?"

"Because it would be obvious," he took out his wallet and took out a few bills and put it in her hand. "Now go buy yourself some clothes," he paused before adding. "For a _girl._"

John patted her back before heading off to go back to his job.

She sighed, looking down at the money in her hands, as she her the loud slam of the door close behind her father. She looked up at Scott with a dreadful look. "Looks like we're going shopping."


	4. Chapter 3

Summary:

Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile.

Notes:

Slight au where Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa knows about werewolves. And Jackson stays in Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Aiden and Ethan are here too. And Scott and Allison are broken up in this one. And the pack is on good terms with them.

**Chapter 3**

Scott cringed at her statement. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because _you_ know more about girls than_I_ do," she hissed in a low tone, poking his chest in slight annoyance.

His mouth dropped, he looked around in confusion, avoiding her gaze for a few moments. He attempted to talk but nothing came out, before he finally said, "Wha-what? How should _I_ know anything about girls?" He threw his hands up in the air

"_You_," she put emphasized the word 'you'. "Are the one who had a girlfriend, _not_ me."

"And how does that relate to anything?"

Stiles sighed before she gave him a look. It was a monotone look with her mouth in a firm line, as if to say 'do I have to say it'.

Scott stared back at her before sighing in defeat. "Wouldn't Allison or Lydia," he hesitated when he mentioned their names. "Or even my _mom_, be batter at it than me?"

"Scott," she said seriously. "Like I said before, 'the less people that know, the better'."

* * *

Scott hesitated as he reached for the door handle. He licked his lips as he stared up at the mall. He looked back at the door and opened the door. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He looked at Stiles and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it in favor of keeping silent.

Stiles smirked at him as she she locked the jeep and started toward the mall. She noticed his head stooping low in sadness and hesitation. "Come on Scott," she teased. "Smile. It won't be so bad."

He looked up at her and glared, obviously annoyed at the fact he's being forced into something he doesn't want to do. "It's not like I want to be here," he muttered.

"Hey," she shouted. "You're my best friend, you're supposed to help me!"

Scott sighed, signaling for her to continue to the mall.

"You do realize I can't just keep calling you, 'Stiles', right?"

She looked at him, "Why not?"

"Well, don't you think people will get suspicious when I'm calling a _girl_ 'Stiles', when 'Stiles' is the name of my best friend, who is a _guy_?"

"I see your point," she pursed her lips in thought. "Stella," she muttered.

"What?" Scott asked her to speak up.

"I _said_, Stella," she paused. "You know? Stiles, Stella. They both start with 'st'."

* * *

"So," she stopped in the middle of the mall, while she looked at the different stores. "Where should we start first?"

Scott opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off, "Actually, what _do_ I need to buy?"

"Well," Scott paused, tinging ed in embarrassment. "Shorts and pants, obviously. Socks maybe," he took a short pause before continuing. "Bras, and pan-"

"No," she immediately hissed after he started. She glared at him, earning a few stares from the people surrounding them. "Do _not_ say that word. I would rather prefer to keep wearing my boxers and briefs than _that._"

He rose his hands in defense, nodding to acknowledge her statement. "Fine," he said, before lowering his hands. "Maybe we should start with the bras, to get that embarrassment out of the way."

"Okay then," she agreed to his suggestion. "Where then?"

"Victoria's secret?"

"NO, no, no!" She denied, raising her voice a little, before lowering her voice as she looked around in embarrassment. "That's so _girly_. And _frilly_, and-and _pink!_ I don't want that!"

Scott paused and frowned a little to think to himself, "What about that store you went to when you were buying Lydia her birthday gifts?"

She nodded in agreement, "Yea, that could work."

* * *

"What size am I?" She asked aloud, unzipping her jacket. She frowned, cupping her chest as she looked down. She looked back up and at Scott, dropping her hands. "What size am I?"

He frowned in confusion. "How should I know?"

"You're the one with more experience," Stiles grabbed different sizes and held it up to her chest.

"But not in the cup sizes," he said in a low whisper.

She went silent as she compared the different sizes. "I'm preeetty sure I'm a 'B'."

"Then get and let's _go_," Scott urged her. "I don't want to stay here any longer. It's getting embarrassing for me, a _guy_, in the girl's section."

She bit her lip to prevent a smile from emerging.

"It's _not_ funny."

* * *

"These are all so boring!" Stiles exclaimed, as she shoved the hangers back onto the shelf.

She frowned as she picked up more shirts and stared at the deisgns.

Scott sighed as he stared at her out of frustration, "Sti-err, _Stell__a._ Just choose something."

"But I want my graphic-tees!" She complained. "Where's my Star Wars and all my other shirts? These are all patterns and cutsie designs!"

"Those are normally for _boys_, something that _girls_ just aren't interested in."

She pouted as she dropped her hands, the shirt still in her hands. "I hate being a girl," she muttered.

* * *

"You done yet," Scott stood next the dressing room door, clothes over both his arms.

He was tinged red from the embarrassment that Stella forced him through. He had his head hung low to avoid the gazes othat the other shoppers were sending him.

"No," she said, though it sounded as if it were forced out. "These are clearly my size," she muttered out.

Stiles through the pants along with the hang over onto the door.

Ruffled sounds filled the silence between them before she groaned out. "Why must companies _insist_ on making women's clothing so tight?"

* * *

Stiles wore a small smile on her face, as they both set down the bags at a table in a slighty crowded food court. "Finally," she exclaimed, sitting down to take a rest, with Scot across from her. "The best part of the trip!"

Scott took out his wallet, and looked through it. "What are you going to eat," he muttered out as he mentally counted his money.

She looked up at him and took out her own wallet. She counted a few bills enough for a small lunch plate and a drink. "Lunch plate maybe?"

Scott looked up from his wallet and pocketed it. "Okay," he acknowledged her reply. "Wait here while I go get my food."

"_Or_," she stopped him from walking off. "You can get it for me?"

He sighed out of annoyance and turned around to look at her. He crossed his arms before saying, "Really?" He started. "First, you force me to go with you shopping and now you're making me get your food?"

"Hey," she argued. "I always help you with your problems and now it's your turn. Can't you do this _one_ thing for me, _at least_?"

He pursed his lips in thought. "Fine," he held out his hand. "What do you want?"

She smiled in thanks as she hand him the money. "Lunch plate and soda. My usual."

"I'll be right back."

She watched him walk off before turning to face the table and pull out her phone.

**2 New Messages**

"Oh," she pulled up her messages. "Two from dad."

**What am I putting you down as?**

"That was," she muttered. "Over an hour ago...whoops."

**I need you to reply or I'm putting you down as something absolutely ridiculous.**

"Shit," she muttered to herself.

She opened up a new message.

**2 l8 2 say Stella?**

She sent the message and put her phone down as she heard a voice call out, "Hey."

"Sco-" she cut herself off as she looked up, realizing that it's not Scott.

She frowned as she saw a boy that looked maybe a year or two or older. He had light brown, wavy hair with bright gray eyes. He had worn a graphic-tee that had a design that she could decipher nor recognized. He had on baggy blue jeans with big, white and black shoes.

"Uh, hi?" she greeted reluctantly.

"Couldn't help but notice the shirt your wearing," he wore a small flirty smile.

She looked down at her shirt and saw the shirt she put on this morning. It was the same gaming shirt she had put on. Specifically, a gory one. "Uh, yeah," she looked back up at him. "It's from a game I like."

"That's very intresting," he said, as he pulled up a chair from another table and set it next to her, to sit down in. "Don't see many girls liking video games," he set his hand on the table, a few inches away from her's.

"Uh yeah," she replied, attempting to be more open. "I just enjoy playing them, it's a pass time."

She looked at his eyes, noticing that they were not focused on her own, but instead, a little lower at her chest.

'_The nerve of this guy!_' She thought to herself, disgusted at the thought of another guy perving over her.

It wasn't as if there was anything to perv over anyway, but still.

She felt self-conscious at his actions as she looked down at herself. She noticed her jacket was unzipped from earlier and felt embarrassed as she puller the jacket close, but did not attempt to zip it closed.

"Hey," he said, covering her hand with his own hand. "Don't cover it up, it's a very nice design."

"Sure," she drew out the words as she glanced at her own hand in his own.

The other guy's hand was about the same size as her own, thus not being able to cover her entire hand. Though, that didn't stop the warmth from enloping her own. She had also felt his slight calloused hand brush up on her skin, as his grip was slightly firm.

It felt uncomfortable as another guy's hand was holding her own.

Keeping her situation in mind of course.

"My name's David, by the way," he flashed her another smile.

"Stella," she stated, drawing her own hand back away from him. She wiped down her own hand as she sent him a cautious look.

Obviously noticing her expression, he replied back, "I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry," he told her as he drew his hands back and rose them in defense. He set them down again, as he said, "Besides, who could hurt someone as pretty as you?"

Stiles' eyebrows rose in shock while her mouth gaped. She closed them a second later, to avoid him thinking that she would be weird. "Uh, t-thank you."

She was taken back her by his comment. She hadn't expected a guy to compliment her. Though,knowing what she knew about her male classmates, he was probably just saying that.

"This may be completely random," he looked down at his lap, as he toyed with his left pants leg before looking back up. "But what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color?" She made a face that showed confusion. "Red, why?"

"I just really want to get to know you more."

"Uh," she glanced behind him, searching for Scott in a panic.

'_Where is here?!_'

She looked back at him, "That's-nice."

"Look," he said in a smoother tone. "I know you're probably nervous, but I just _really_ want to get to know you. And you know," he paused, looking into her eyes. "Go on a date with you."

Stiles gave a weak smile while giving a small laugh, "I'm sorry," she started, earning her a slight frown from the guy in front of him. She glanced behind him, finally seeing Scott who wore a confused look.

'_Finally!_' She though to herself. A soft sigh of relief came out as she looked back at David.

She was glad that Scott was coming back. Being with a complete stranger who attempted to flirt with her had made her extremely uncomfortable.

Especially because she's just not interested.

It's not the fact that he's a guy, because she doesn't care about the gender. It's just that she just doesn't feel anything for him. And she doesn't want to go out with someone who basically perved on her.

"I don't know how to say this, but," she continued in a soft and kind tone. "I'm not interested."

"Sorry," he said, giving an apologetic look. "Didn't realize you were in a relationship. I mean-shouldn't be surprised that you're not single."

"It's not that, but-"

"So you _are_ single?" He immediately cut her off. "So why not give _us_ a try?"

"I just don't know you at all," she tried to reason with him. "We know each other's names and all but you're still a stranger to me."

"'s the whole point of a date," he urged, obviously relentless on getting a date with her.

"I just don't-"

"Come on Stella," he grabbed her hand forcefully. "Just one date."

"No," she tried to tug away her hand but his grip was too tight. "Let go of my hand, David."

"Stella, I-"

"She said," a voice said aloud behind him, gaining both of their attentions.

It was Scott.

She smiled, seeing him set their food on the table next to their own.

"She's. Not. Interested," he said each word slowly, punctuating each one with a step closer to him.

David's eyebrows narrowed as he let go of her hand, standing up to face him. He straightened his back and puffed out his chest, to make himself intimidating as he was taller than Scott. Though, only by a few inches.

"And you are?"

"Doesn't matter," his courage didn't falter. "She obviously doesn't want what you're selling, so why don't you just fuck off?"

"Big words for such a small guy," he smirked.

David was obviously referring to the fact that he seemed like he could lift more. Seeing as that his muscles _were_ bigger. And that he could see his abdominal and pectoral muscles through his shirt.

It was certainly something that you could gloat about, but she had seen better.

Namely a grumpy wolf, but don't tell anyone she had said that.

"You don't know how easily I can take you down," he said in a low tone, glaring up at him.

"I would like to see you-"

"David!"

He stopped and all of their heads turned.

She saw a guy waving over to him, with a couple of other guys with him.

David looked back at Scoot and scoffed. "Whatever," he said. "But don't take this as me giving up."

David strode off, as Scott just stood there and glared after him.

David took a quick glance behind him, seeing him glare back before looking back in front of him.

Once they same him walk out of sight, Scott looked back at Stella, his expression softening. He grabbing their food and sat back at their table.

"You okay," he asked, setting her own food in front of her.

"I am now," she said. "But seriously, is _that_ how we're like?"

She looked at him with a worried expression. "I mean, guys are so-" she paused, wondering if the conversation would go in an awkward direction, but continued anyway. "They're such jerks. They're so _relentless._ Even though it's obvious that I'm not interested. Is this how girls usually feel?"

Stella had felt both uncomfortable and irritated that the guy would not just leave her alone. Despite her rejecting him several times.

"Is this how _Lydia_ felt?" Her expression changed into horror. "Oh crap, I'm as bad as him."

"No you're not Stiles," Scott reassured her, opened up his own food. "You're much nicer than he is."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Scott," she opened up her own plate to start eating.

"No problem dude," he said after he gulped down his first bite.

* * *

Notes:

Any store mentioned are not mine. Longest chapter so far!


	5. Chapter 4

Summary:

Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile.

Notes:

Slight au where Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa knows about werewolves. And Jackson stays in Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Aiden and Ethan are here too. And Scott and Allison are broken up in this one. And the pack is on good terms with them.

**Chapter 4**

Stiles had decided it was best if she had returned home that night. She thought it would have been uncomfortable to have a sleep over with him in her current predicament. So she had dropped off Scott at his house before returning home.

By the time she was done putting her clothes away, it had been very late. So she had decided to change into her usual pajamas, a t-shirt and yoga pants, and head to bed.

–-le time skip to monday-

Sunday to her had gone by pretty fast, despite it not being a fun day. Because monday, is the day she would be dreading. The day she had to go to school for the first time as a girl.

She wondered for quite a bit

She opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm echoing in the room.

She groaned loudly as she sat back up. She yawned as she stretched out her limbs, before reaching over to turn her alarm off. She rubbed her eyes before climbing out of bed.

After she had gotten ready, she went to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. She took a few moments before deciding on a pair of blue jeans and a plaid top. She looked at he shirt as she remembered the conversation she had with Scott the previous day.

* * *

_Stella took the shirt of the rack and opened it up to examine in. It was a short sleeve, v-cut top with a plaid design. It had a collar with small pockets on either side. She smiled, thinking it was acceptable._

_ "Seriously," Stella looked over at Scott, wearing a confused expression, wondering how on earth he could have a problem with it. "What's with your unhealthy obsession with plaid?"_

_ "I don't have an obsession with plaid," she looked back at the shirt, slightly frowning. "You're delirious." _

_ "You're kidding me right," he asked in a monotone voice, with the look__ that showed how he was feeling. "Before, you wore a plaid shirt a lot."_

_ She paused, pursing her lips in reluctant agreement. "But that doesn't mean I have an obsession with plaid."_

_ "Stella," he said seriously. "Yes it does."_

* * *

After she had put on her clothes, undergarments and all, she went to the new bag she had needed to buy in replacement of her old one and grabbed it and the keys to her jeep.

She knew, despite her efforts to look different than she was before, people would recognize the Jeep and Stiles'. But she had a plan for that. If anyone were to ask about the jeep, she would simply reply to them her cousin, Stiles, is lending her the jeep while he's out of town.

And apparently, she's her own cousin. Her father had told her that she'd keep the same last name -very obvious, she already knew that. Her story would be that she had lived with her mom, and that her dad had died when she was young. Which was very familiar to her actual story. And that her 'mom' was her actual mom's sister and they both had the same condition, and had recently passed away, and needed to move here.

And as for Stiles, he had was supposedly closer to the grandparents and decided to go comfort them in the mean time.

A bit weird but it'll have to do.

She walked downstairs and headed out to school.

She hopped in her jeep and turned on the car.

But before she froze in realization before driving off.

'_I don't have a license,_' she thought to herself.

A few moments passed before she shrugged it off and continued off to school. '_Guess I have to not get caught._'

* * *

By the time she had parked her jeep, she noticed Scott and just drove his motorcycle onto campus too. She slumped herself in the seat and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes, throwing an arm over her eyes. She sighed deeply.

She was still nervous about going to school like this, but she other than the fact that everyone is the same, except that herself that is.

She jumped in her seat when she heard a knock on the window. She straightened up in her seat and looked over to the window. She saw Scott with his arms crossed and with an expression that said 'really?' on his face. She slowly opened the door, allowing time for Scott to move out of the way. She grabbed her bag, with they keys already in her pocket and stepped outside.

"Yeah," she acknowledged his existence as she locked the door to the jeep.

"You're seriously using the jeep," he said in monotone voice.

"Well yeah," she turned and walked toward the direction of the school with her friend following after her. "I need a way to get to school, don't I?"

"Yeah, but," he jogged up to walk at her side. "Seriously, your own jeep?"

"I'm not stupid, Scott," she told him as she glanced over at him for a moment. "I'm going to say that Stiles' is letting me borrow his jeep while he's out of town, comforting our grandparents like the good guy he is."

"Yeah, but you _never_ let anyone touch your jeep, how are you going to explain that?"

She pushed open the door to the school before replying. "Easy. Being the nice guy Stiles is, he felt sorry for me, considering that both my parents are dead, and was willing to at least do this one thing for me."

The moment they stepped inside, they both felt the gazes of their classmates. They continued down the hall, as Stiles licked her lips in anticipation. She glanced at her classmates, seeing their classmates throw them confused and off looks, as they glanced between the two.

"Everyone's staring at us," Scott said in a low voice.

She leaned in closer to him. "Well, yeah," she said, trying to search for an explanation. "You're with another girl after your break up with Allison and not with Stiles. They think it's weird, probably."

"I'm going to head over to my locker," Scott muttered to her. "You should probably head over to the principals office, so they can _'_show you around'."

* * *

"Who's the new girl?" Allison muttered to Lydia, who had been getting things out of her locker. Allison anxiously tapped her bag, as she gazed at the two. She bit her lip, nervously waiting for Lydia' answer.

She stopped once she had heard her talk to her. She turned and looked in the direction she was staring. Allison was talking about the girl next to Scott. And oddly enough, Stiles isn't with him.

"And where's Stiles?" Allison had continued.

"I don't know," Lydia said slowly, evaluating her fashion choice. "But she's bit of a tom-boy. I mean, seriously," she paused and turned to Allison with a cringe. "That hair-style? And plaid. Seriously, who wear's plaid now-a-days?"

"Stiles does," Allison pointed out, wearing a slight frown as she watched them walk off. "But who do you think she is to him?"

Lydia looked at her friend with a knowing look. "You have nothing to worry about, sweetie," she said with a caring smile. "I'm pretty sure he's still head over heels for you. Besides, she's not even that pretty compared to you."

* * *

"It's a pretty odd name," the principal had thought aloud. He held her papers in hand, looking over her applications. "How do you pronounce this?" He squinted at the paper, as if it would help.

'_Darn it_,' she cursed to herself as she flushed to herself. Obviously, she had been too late to text her dad on Saturday. And now, she still had to suffer with an unpronounceable name. "Just call me Stella."

"Alright then," he calmly said, setting the papers down in his lap. "I understand that your related to-Stiles Stilinski?"

"I am," she replied calmly. Even though she was a girl, she still had ADHD. But she had to be the least like herself as much as possible, or at least get the teachers to like her. Being all 'proper' and stuff was pretty boring though. "My dad was his dad's brother," she lied through her teeth. She didn't actually have an uncle but no one knew that.

The principal went silent for a few moments as he examined her papers one last time. "Alright, everything seems to be in order," he handed her the paper. "Would you like me to call the student president to show you around school?"

"Uh, no thanks," she said, surprising him. "My cousin's friend said he would show me around."

"Scott Mccall, if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But I would appreciate it if someone would show me my first class of the day, before meeting up with him after."

"Okay, let me take you there."

* * *

Stiles and the principal walked to her class as she gazed down at her first period. She groaned realizing it was Harris' class. But at least she had most of her classes with Scott, except that last one where she had art with Lydia. Shame she still had to do gym though.

"Here is your first class," he stood in front of the door, slightly in view of where her classmates could see. "Science, your teacher is Mr. Harris." The principal motioned for him to come to the door.

"Thank you," she bowed slightly, clutching onto the strap of her bag as the principal left.

"I understand that you are new here, correct?"

"Uh yeah," she said plainly.

She slightly pursed her lips in thought. She remember how he hadn't liked her when she was still a guy, and knowing that she's related Stiles, she wonders if he'll treat her bad too.

"Then why don't you take a seat," he stepped aside for her to enter. "Anywhere there is a free seat."

She nodded before walking in. She cringed as she felt all eyes fall unto her as she paused for a moment. She spotted her usual seat at the table next to Scott's, is free. She sucked in breath in between her teeth as she walked down the aisle. Her hand tightened onto the strap of her bag as she heard whispers and hard gazes on her. She pulled up a chair and sat down, pulling in as close to the table as possible.

"Class," Mr. Harris announced. "As I said," he rambled onto whatever she supposed as the lesson for the day.

As she pulled out a pencil and a book, she noticed Allison from the corner of her eye, whose gaze had lingered longer than the rest. She immediately started taking notes to show others as if she's a 'good girl', unlike her 'cousin' Stiles. An upside to this is that she can redeem herself and maybe be more popular than her guy self. But really, that isn't going to be so hard.

Stiles saw Scott lean back in his chair as he crossed his arms. "You okay," he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," she whispered back to him. "Any reason I should be worried?"

"I don't know," he said slowly. "Maybe because of how everyone is talking about you and Stiles? And the whole scene with David the other day."

"They're talking about me?" She paused her writing and looked up at Scott, who had slightly turned his head toward her, so he would be able to see her with his peripheral vision.

"Yeah, some good some bad."

"What are they saying," she was actually interested in what they had to say about her.

"They're saying," he paused to listen into their conversations. "Mostly where Stiles is but-some say you're pretty. Some say you're hideous."

"That's so rude," she hissed.

"Yeah but only one or two say that. And others say-ew, no. That's just-"

"What," she asked with an eager tone. "What did they say?"

"They think we're dating," he looked at her with a scrunched up face.

"Ew! That's just _disgusting_. Absolutely _revolting_!"

"Hey," Scott said in an offended tone. "What are you implying."

"Oh, nothing!" She scratched her head, smirking to herself as she looked away. "Nothing, buddy."

Scott's eyebrows slightly furrowed as he glared at her, before turning around.


End file.
